La douleur d'être violée
by dragonia malefoy
Summary: Hermione a été violée par Drago Malfoy, comment réussira t-elle à oublier ce mal? Quand Harry apprendra t-il cette nouvelle? Attention: Hermione souffre beaucoup. Fic en Pause mais pas abandonnée,juste trop de travail...
1. Un nouveau foyer pour Harry

La douleur d'être violée

Auteur original: Hermi20

Titre original: El dolor de ser violada

Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à Hermi20,cependant la traduction est à moi. Bien sur Hermi20 m'a donnée sa permission afin que je traduise cette fic.

Traductrice: Dragonia Malfoy

L'ID de la fic original est: 1931700

Le rating est M, et la fiction finie comporte 15 chapitres.

Résumé: Hermione a été violée par Drago Malfoy, comment réussira t-elle à oublier ce mal? Quand Harry apprendra t-il cette nouvelle? Attention: Hermione souffre beaucoup.

Chapitre 1: Un nouveau foyer pour Harry.

L'été avait commencé, de nouveau, après une quatrième année ennuyeuse, Harry Potter était revenu à Privet Drive avec son oncle et sa tante, les Dursley.

Le jeune s'asseya sur le lit de sa chambre et s'étira, Hedwige se posa à côté de lui:

-Il m'est arrivé tellement de choses cette année Hedwige, dit celui-ci. Harry se toucha la joue, et se souvint du baiser que son amie Hermione Granger lui avait donné à la gare.

-Le comble, c'est qu' Hermione me donne un bisou sur la joue, c'est une chose très bizarre pour elle...,de dit-il en se frottant la joue.

Harry se senti inconfortablement préoccupé, et n'y était pour rien, après tout ce qui c'était passé et ce qu'il avait supporté cette année. Être champion de Poudlard dans le tournois des trois sorciers, la mort de Cédric et le pire...la résurrection de Lord Voldemort, son pire ennemi avec lequel il s'épuisait de lutter depuis une semaine.

Il entendait encore ses paroles, ses rires, son visage de haine et de pouvoir, Harry se couvra vite pour essayer de dormir. Par manque de chance, il allait être tout l'été dans la maison des Dursley.

-Cet été va être assez pesant,dit Harry en fermant les yeux et en voulant dormir.

Les jours pour Harry étaient très long et pesant. Il avait à faire les courses de sa tante Pétunia, à rangé et peindre le garage avec l'oncle Vernon assit dans le fauteuil qui regardait et ordonnait de laver les affaires de son cousin Dudley.

Le pire, c'est que s'était l'été et qu'il faisait une chaleur insupportable.

-Je suis fatigué,disait le garçon alors qu'il arrachait les mauvaises herbes du jardin.

Sa veste et son tee-shirt étant plein de sueur.

-Et en plus, personne ne se souvient de moi, ni Ron, ni Hermione, pensa Harry, en arrachant une poignée d'herbe,et criant de douleur.

Il avait déchargé toute sa haine et l'avait contenu dans un cri, se mettant la main sur la tête et voulant pleurer.

-Que fait-tu?,demanda la voix moqueuse de son cousin avec un grand verre de limonade dans la main.

Harry le regarda, ne pouvant évité de le faire avec colère, car il savait que Dudley venait exprès.

-Tu viens me frapper? Demanda Harry, eh bien vas-t'en! Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Dudley, en aspirant bruyamment son rafraîchissant,buvant devant le regard assoiffé de son cousin, et rit.

-C'est comme quand tu as crié et pensé que nous étions fous, comme tous les tiens,dit-il dans un discours.

-Laisse moi Dudley,implora Harry mort de chaud, de douleur et de soif.

Mais Dudley ne s'arrêta pas et continua à boire son rafraîchissant avec beaucoup d'intensité,en disant :

-hum, délicieux, quel peine que tu ne puisse en boire une, déjà que tu es le servant de cette maison...,disait le garçon.

Harry se tourna avec une poignée de feuille dans la main, peut être pour envoyer Dudley se faire voir (ndt;dans l'original; envoyer dudley se faire frire des asperges?Oo), mais ne le fit pas. Harry voulu une glace pendant un instant, quand un chien noir et gigantesque qui était derrière son cousin sorti de nul part , et qui avait la tête de vouloir donner une morsure à Dudley dans le fessier.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi avais-tu le visage ainsi? Demanda t-il. Mais ne le contestant pas pour regardé en arrière, en ressentant le toucher du lac grand et froid qu'il y' avait derrière.

Le garçon regarda en arrière et là rencontra l'animal, qui donna un aboiement et un coup de patte pour tirer le grand rafraîchissant et faire peur à Dudley.

-Hhaaaa! Un montre! Criant et courant comme un fou jusqu'à la maison, fermant la porte rapidement.

Harry qui était choqué, pendant quelques secondes, pour se rendre compte que le chien était son parrain et se lança dans ses bras, content.

-Sirius! C'est bien que tu sois ici, merci pour m'avoir défendu! Dit celui ci pendant que Sirius était en colère, et le félicita pour sa transformation en sorcier devant la stupidité de Dudley.

Il embrassa Harry avec force.

-Je suis aussi content Harry...disait celui ci.

Mais après l'embrassade, Harry devint sérieux.

-Un moment, que fait-tu ici? Tu es recherché par le ministère, tu peux te faire prendre! Cria Harry, en tentant de lever Sirius.

Sirius commença à rire et arrêta Harry avec la main.

-Un moment Harry, si je suis ici, c'est pour te dire une chose très importante...

Harry le regarda avec un visage pas très sûr et Sirius rit:

-Harry... je suis libre !

Harry était avec labouche ouverte et fit un bond.

-Oui, c'est bien! C'est génial !

Il se tourna pour embrasser Sirius.

-Oui Harry c'est certain, Dumbledore a réussi à convaincre le minitère et je suis libre, plus maintenant que j'en ai besoin.

Harry sourit de félicitation.

-Il reste encore quelque chose...,dit Sirius, avec son regard mystérieux, quelque chose de meilleur en plus.

Harry le regarda avec curiosité:

-Oui? Qu'est ce que c'est? Dit le moi maintenant!

Sirius le prit par l'épaule:

-Harry voudrais-tu venir vivre avec moi et Remus Lupin? Demanda Sirius.

Harry s'arrêta, il n'espérait pas ça, en le regardant et mettant une main sur sa poitrine, il le regarda avec ses yeux vert illuminés.

-J'adorerais Sirius...ce serait quand?

-Sirius regarda sa montre et ensuite Harry.

-Eh bien...si tu as envi vas faire tes valises...aujourd'hui même!dit-il,tu veux?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, il ne pouvait croire tout ce qu'il se passait cet après-midi.

-Bien sûr! Je vais faire mes valises, suis-moi, cria Harry en courant dans la maison des Dursley. Ceux-ci, qui étaient en train de regardé par la véranda virent qu'il passait la porte, ouverte par Harry.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe morveux? Brama oncle Vernon

Hzrry s'arrêta dans l'escalier, regarda en bas son oncle et sa tante.

-Je pars! Je pars pour toujours et je ne reviendrais jamais dans cette maison. Je pars vivre avec mon parrain, avec Sirius!

Harry couru dans les escaliers arrivant en haut à toute vitesse.

Les Dursley pâlirent en sachant que l'homme qui était dans le jardin de leur maison était Sirius Black.

Ils regardèrent autre part, laissèrent la porte ouverte et craignant le pire.

À la porte, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles était arrêté Sirius.

Pétunia et Dudley étouffaient un cri aigu et se mirent derrière Vernon, bien qu'en train de pensé, il paraissait plus effrayé que sa femme et son fils.

Sirius, qui savait pour Harry que les Dursley lui faisait peur profita de la situation.

-Ainsi c'est vous qui êtes les Dursley, je suis Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry,dit-il en tendant sa main vers celle de l'oncle Vernon.

Vernon,la sienne tremblante. Sirius rit.

Je suppose que vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce qu'Harry vive avec moi non?

Les Dursley se s'écrasèrent.

-Non, bien sûr que non! Vous pouvez le prendre le garçon, dit en bégayant oncle Vernon.

Sirius rit, à cet instant, Harry comme une flèche descendit les escaliers, avec sa malle et avec Hedwige dans sa cage.

-Bien, nous y allons maintenant? Demanda Sirius.

Harry sourit à son oncle,regarda les Dursley et leur dit:

-Bon, enfin vous allez être débarrasser de moi. On ne se reverra plus jamais,adieu !

Et Harry accompagné de son parrain sorti de Privet Drive, pour toujours.

-Je suis très heureux Sirius, d'aller vivre avec toi et le professeur Lupin, commenta Harry à Sirius, pendant qu'ils marchaient dans la rue.

-Moi aussi de pouvoir être avec toi et de t'avoir libéré de tes insupportable oncle et tante, raconta Sirius.

-Bien que cette dernière année n'a pas été très bonne pour moi, je crois que cet été va être le meilleur de toute ma vie, Sirius...ajouta Harry.

Sirius lui sourit, continuant à marcher par le passage d'une montagne, trois heures de marche et Sirius s'arrêta un moment.

-Harry, c'est ici! Signala Sirius, pour qu'Harry voie un chalet de style champêtre, un peu apart de la cille, dans la banlieue de la ville.

Harry sourit et près de Sirius coururent jusque là-bas. Sirius ouvrit avec un coup la porte.

Harry entra timidement après Sirius où il serait à partir de maintenant son nouveau foyer.

La maison avait un aspect champêtre, mais très en relation avec le monde magique. Harry laissa sa malle dans l'entrée et petit à petit alla regardé, Sirius se mit devant l'entrée d'une des pièces et dit:

-Je suis arrivé Remus!

Il entendit le bruit d'une chaise.

-Déjà! Harry où es-tu?

De la cuisine, qui était la pièce où il était, sorti le professeur Lupin, avec ses cheveux grisonnant et son visage courtois, accouru pour embrassé Harry.

-Harry! Tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis heureux de te voir de nouveau!

-Moi aussi professeur! S'exclama Harry, content. Sirius se limita à sourire.

Lupin le regarda bien.

-Ne m'appel plus professeur, mais Remus, Harry, nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard.

Harry esquissa une moue de tristesse, et Lupin le regarda avec le même oeil que Sirius et rirent.

-Mais nous parlerons pendant le dîner, maintenant que Sirius va t'accompagner pour voir la maison. J'espère que tu aimeras celle de ma tante.

Harry sourit, Sirius prit la malle d'Harry et la cage d'Hedwige. Lupin retourna dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner.

Harry observa chacune des parties et en indiqua deux.

-Celle ci est la mienne, montrant la chambre qui était à l'autre bout et celui qui était en face de la sienne, celle de Remus. Celle qui est ici en face de la tienne est celle des invités, pour si un jour Ron ou Hermione venaient dormir.

Harry ouvrit la porte, la chambre étant éteinte, allumait la lumière. C'était une chambre assez grande, avec un lit à baldaquin comme ceux de Poudlard. Le couvre lit était remplit de vif d'or, les rideaux étaient rouge et les murs de couleur jaune doré. Il avait une fenêtre, qui montrait l'arrière cour de la maison. Une petite pelouse, piscine et un parasol avec des chaises.

Harry laissa la cage d'Hedwige sur un plateau. Sirius laissa la malle a côté d'une armoire.

-Nous l'avons décoré Remus et moi, j'espère que ça te plaît, expliqua Sirius en espérant qu' Harry dise quelque chose.

-C'est trop Sirius, merci beaucoup...dit Harry ému, en un nuage de félicitation.

Sirius sourit, l'embrassa et passa la porte.

-Derrière cette petite porte, tu as une salle de bain, douche toi et descend dîner d'accord?

Harry se retrouva seul, se laissa tomber sur son lit pour un moment, pour penser.

-C'est trop bien, demain j'écrirais à Ron et Hermione pour leur raconter ça, ils hallucineront...je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que se sera du très bon temps...

À SUIVRE...


	2. Un anniversaire joyeux

La douleur d'être violée

Auteur original: Hermi20

Titre original: el dolor de ser violada

Disclamer: les personnages sont toujours à J.K.Rowling, l'histoire toujours à Hermi20 et la traduction toujours à moi.

Traductrice: Dragonia Malfoy

ID de la fic original: 1931700

Rating M et la fic finie contient 15 chapitres.

Chapitre 2: Un anniversaire joyeux.

Harry se leva du lit, des larmes perlant presque de ses yeux, du contentement qu'il ressentait.

-Je ne sais pas, cela paraissait être un rêve, un rêve impossible, mais c'est la réalité Harry, c'est certain...se disait le garçon en se levant et en allant jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Harry enleva son pyjama et se doucha dans une eau bien chaude. Son pyjama était de couleur bleu clair et ne réchauffait pas.

Harry sorti de la pièce et peu à peu, déconcerté, il descendit les escaliers et alla vers la cuisine.

Elle était grande et avait une table pour quatre personnes, Sirius était en train de mettre les couverts et Lupin était en train de finir de faire le dîner.

-Je ne savais pas que le professeur Lupin savait cuisiner,dit Harry en s'asseyant, étonné.

Lupin, sourit et dit: - Oui Harry, souviens-toi me dit Remus, je t'ai déjà fait quelques «cosillas»...

Sirius le regarda moqueusement et Lupin rit franchement (ndt: lupin rit, en mettant du vin de table avec une casserole?Oo).

Il servi le dîner et il se mirent à bavarder.

-Demain tu connaîtra le reste de la maison Harry, dit Remus.

-J'espère que tu seras heureux avec nous, ajouta Sirius.

-Je suis sûr que ce sera ainsi, dit très content Harry.

Sirius l'attrapa avec complicité.

-Une chose, pourquoi m'avez vous proposé de vivre avec vous? Demanda Harry.

Remus et Sirius se regardèrent, se turent, et se concentrèrent pour manger, Harry les regarda:

-Trompez moi si je me trompe, mais vous restez sans parler...s'exclama Harry.

Sirius contesta, lâchant sa cuillère: - quand tu verras Dumbledore, tu lui diras que pour une meilleur sécurité après le retour de Voldemort, tu devrais resté avec nous deux, au lieu d'être avec les Dursley qui ne se préoccupaient pas de toi...

Sirius se saisit la tête, préoccupé, Harry avala sa salive et Remus dit pour remonter le moral:

-Mais maintenant ne te préoccupe plus de ça Harry, tout est sous contrôle, et tu vas passé un été génial, en plus tu vas découvrir une petite surprise quand tu la verras...hahaha

Sirius qui était accroupi se remit à sourire, quand Remus rappela ce sujet.

-Surprise? Demanda Harry avec les yeux grand ouvert.

Remus sourit: -Oui! Mais nous n'allons pas te dire ce que c'est, ce sera dans deux semaine quand il y' aura ton anniversaire. Harry se plaignit et tapa sur le sol comme un enfant de dix ans. Ils finirent de déjeuner et Harry alla faire des recherches sur le foyer. Il monta les escaliers du second appartement, et vit que les murs étaient décorés d'une couleur grenat clair avec des statuettes de sorciers et d'enchanteurs. La maison était ravissante, Harry alla se détendre dans le grand jardin et s'asseya dans l'herbe fraîche pour méditer. Il pensa à ses amis, Ron et Hermione qui ne prenaient pas de nouvelles de lui.

Ron était son meilleur ami et Hermione, ce baiser, l'avait déconcerté, ce baiser à la gare de train l'avait déconnecté et il rougit en pensant à son amie.

-Harry, tu es tout rouge! Qu'as tu? Demanda une voix qui était celle de Sirius et qui s'asseya à son côté. Harry se prit la tête et devint encore plus rouge qu'avant.

-Sirius je...

Sirius sourit et le titilla: -Dans quels pensées étais-tu pour être aussi nerveux et rouge, quelle fille hein?

Harry rougit un peu plus: -Heu...non! Bien si, je pensais à une fille mais ce n'est pas n'importe laquelle, c'est Hermione...balbutia t-il alarmé.

Sirius le regarda fixement, tout à coup il rit, comme si il ne finirait jamais.

-Allé Harry, si tu étais en train de pensé à Hermione et si tu rougis ce qui est rare...ça se passait exactement pareil pour ton père, avec son amie Lily...

Harry le regarda hésitant: -Que dit-tu parrain, qu'il y'a du mal à pensé à mon amie? C'est seulement une fille que j'apprécie de mon collège...

-Oui c'est certain, mais après pourquoi tu rougis? Qu'en penses tu?

Harry se remit à rougir: -Car après avoir dit au revoir à King Cross, elle, Hermione m'a donné un bisou sur la joue, et elle n'a jamais agit ainsi...

Sirius se remit à sourire: -Et ça monsieur Potter, tu y' as pensé et l'a déchiffré non? Tu espères que ta fidèle amie Hermione Granger vas t' embrassé...

Harry s'irrita: -Mon dieu Sirius, c'est donné beaucoup d'importance à cela et je ne la verrais pas...qu'est ce que ça fait qu'elle m'ai donné un baiser puisqu'elle est sûr d'aimer Victor Krum...

Harry se leva et se tourna, Sirius se mit sur pied et regarda son filleul et s' aperçu qu' Harry était tendu après avoir dit cette dernière phrase d'amour qui prouvait qu' Hermione ressentait quelque chose pour Krum.

-Allons à l'intérieur d'accord? Demanda Sirius.

-Oui bien sur! Répondit Harry avec un sourire, un peu forcé.

Il entrèrent dans la maison et passèrent toute la journée à parler et à s'occuper. Les jours suivants, ils sortirent pour aller dans le monde moldu et magique.

Un jour ou il faisait chaud et qu'ils suaient pour aller au chemin de travers et échanger de l'argent à Gringotts pour les prochaines courses.

Ils étaient chez le marchand de glace Florian Fortarôme et assis quand une voix les appela: - Hé! Vous là-bas!

La voix était très familière, Sirius, Remus et Harry se tournèrent et mirent leur regard sur Arthur Weasley, le père de Ron.

-Monsieur Weasley! Salua Harry avec effusion.

-Comme on se retrouve mon garçon,dit le père de Ron, tandis qu'il faisait signe aux jumeaux qui étaient dans le coin.

-Harry! Saluèrent aussi ceux-ci, en faisant une révérence.

Après ils saluèrent Remus et Sirius, Fred et George, qui se mirent d'accord sur le fait que Remus et Sirius étaient deux maraudeurs, s'agenouillèrent à leurs pieds en faisant la révérence.

-Votre carte est la meilleure, vous êtes géniaux, les plus grand hors la loi de Poudlard...dit Georges tandis que Fred faisait toujours la révérence.

Sirius et Remus rirent, et dirent: -Bien que vous ne saviez pas que cette année nous serons tout les deux professeur à Poudlard.

Harry se surprit: -pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ces derniers jours? Demanda t-il offensé et surpris.

-Bien parce que s'était aussi une surprise, rit Remus en jetant un coup d'oeil à Fred Weasley.

-Bien, allez...vous êtes pleins de surprise dirais-je...se renfrogna Harry.

-Très bien, nous allons y aller, dit monsieur Weasley, il est très tard, s'était une agréable discussion j'espère que nous nous reverrons. Allons-y dit en les regardant avec un sourire, Remus, Sirius, à plus tard Harry, je passerais le bonjour à Molly, à Ron et...

-Que je réponde à ma lettre, se souvint Harry.

-Bien, à plus tard! Dirent à l'unisson les jumeaux quand leur père disparut avec la poudre de cheminette.

Harry, Remus et Sirius retournèrent à leur maison. Les jours passèrent rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse l'anniversaire d'Harry, l'attente.

Harry se réveilla tard, presque à une heure de l'après midi, personne d'autre ne dormait, il était pour vivre tranquille et heureux sans préoccupations.

-Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire...je vais avoir quinze ans...se dit Harry.

Le jeune se leva et regarda dans le miroir, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il ne s'était pas contemplé ainsi et maintenant qu'il avait quinze ans, il faisait compte de son grand changement et de ses muscles qui étaient apparus. Il mit un jean serré, un tee-shirt sans manche bleu marine et descendit dans la salle à manger.

-Il n'y a personne? Demanda t-il préoccupé en sortant de la cuisine, c'est mon anniversaire et on n'ira nul part pour sortir.

Harry alla ailleurs, les lumières étaient éteinte, Harry les alluma, quand il pensa: « je ne devrais pas dormir autant » Quand il entendit: -SUUURPRIIISE !!

Une dizaine de personne sortirent comme si de rien était, avec des chapeaux de fête typiquement moldu et Harry dit un voeu.

-Joyeux anniversaire! Dirent-ils tous.

Harry reconnut en regardant beaucoup de Weasley, Ron entre eux qui espérait rapidement pouvoir le félicité pendant que Sirius l'embrassait: -Félicitation Harry! As-tu aimé la surprise?

-Oui beaucoup! S'exclama celui ci pendant que Sirius le lâchait et que Ron se lançait sur lui.

Petit à petit une queue se forma pour donner les félicitations de ses quinze ans.

-Comment vas-tu? Je vois que tu es en forme! Dit Ron en le regardant grandit et développé qu'il était.

Harry rit:-Toi aussi tu es en forme,dit Harry en souriant de voir son meilleur ami, qui était plus grand que la dernière fois et avec moins de tache de rousseur.

Après Ron, Remus le félicita aussi avec effusion, madame Weasley l'étouffait presque et le mangea de bisous, ensuite les jumeaux très heureux, suivi de Percy qui était plus changé et élégant, continué avec Ginny la toute petite soeur des Weasley qui continuait à être amoureuse d'Harry, elle le félicita timidement: -Félicitation...

Et enfin monsieur Weasley, quand vint la fin de la file, Harry espérant la visite de quelqu'un de plus dit: -Bien c'est tout ce qu'il y avait comme personne non?

Tout à coup on entendit les rires de tout le monde, et un doigt lui toucha l'épaule par derrière.

Harry se tourna et là elle était là...

Celle qui lui manquait, qui d'autre qu' Hermione, sa meilleure amie qui arborait une longue tresse avec une robe à carreau bleu.

Elle s'était développé et avait changé, elle était maintenant une jeune femme et non plus une jeune fille, ce qui attira l'attention d' Harry, ainsi que maquillée.

Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches: -Et moi? Harry Potter, tu m'as oubliée!

-Oh, Hermione...

Hermione noua ses bras autour de son cou,et lui dit: -Félicitation!

Harry lui lâcha les hanches, le court moment qu'elle lui avait donné était justement trop court ! Remus à ce moment dit: -Bien nous allons aller dans la cuisine pour manger tous ensemble!

-Oui allons-y! Dirent-ils tous à l'unisson. Ils allèrent un à un dans la cuisine.

Harry et Ron dans les derniers, Hermione derrière eux, très concentrée sur les pantalons d' Harry. Qu'a son pantalon? Hermione n'en séparait pas sa vue, de cette partie...hem(grattement de gorge)...

Harry très rouge et Ron parlèrent.

En arrivant à la cuisine Ron passa et Hermione aussi en souriant à Harry, Harry lui rendit son sourire et Sirius qui était le dernier à fermer la porte, sourit aussi à Harry, comme s'il était un adolescent. Harry le saisit indirectement et devint rouge, ils entrèrent.

Ils étaient tous ici ce jour, quand à cinq heures: -Nous, nous allons y aller, dit madame Weasley.

Ron grogna et dit au revoir à Harry et Hermione avec les quelle il était en train de conversé.

-On se voit plus tard les jeunes!

-au revoir Ron! Dirent-ils ensemble, pendant que Ron disparaissait en bas avec la poudre de cheminette.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent et rirent: -Et toi quand t'en vas-tu? Demanda avec tristesse en voyant que la fête se finissait.

Hermione se tut, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre pour répondre quelque chose ou non et regarda Sirius qui avec Remus espionnaient la scène dans le couloir.

-Hé bien...Harry, bien que tu espère une autre surprise...Hermione dit lui toi...dit Sirius.

Harry la regarda impatient, Hermione devint rouge.

-Hé bien, tu vois comme mes parents sont allés cet été en Australie pour des négociations et n'aiment pas me laisser seule, ben... je vais passer ces deux premières semaines d'août ici avec toi...dit l'adolescente.

Harry hallucina, Hermione se cacha le visage. -C'est certain Sirius?

-Bien sur, qu'est ce qui ce passe, tu ne veux pas que ton amie reste? Demanda avec cynisme Sirius.

-Hé bien, si! Elle est mon amie! Je suis très content...contesta t-il en la regardant.

Harry n'arrêta pas de regarder les yeux miel d' Hermione sans séparer son regard d'elle, ils étaient comme foudroyés. Hermione avait la tête baissée et s'emmêlait une mèche de cheveu sur son doigt en le regardant aussi. Mais quelque chose de rare, se passa dans leur regard, quelque chose se contracta dans leur poitrine et qui provoqua un arrêt temporaire, quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais senti avec son amie Hermione.

À SUIVRE...

Voilà les jeunes et les moins jeunes, le chapitre 2 est finit! Donc je tenais simplement à dire que je découvrais l'histoire en même temps que vous, puisque je ne l'ai pas encore lue...Donc si vous trouvez des erreurs, bien que Shaïna me les envoie en pleine figure, ne m'en tenez pas rigueur!

Je voulais aussi faire remarquer que je ne vois toujours pas le lien entre l'histoire et le titre, et je suppose que vous non plus... C'est pas ma faute ( et quand je donne ma langue au chat... heum oui mauvais rappel d'Alizée), je ne suis que la traductrice qui ignore beaucoup de chose ( certaines diraient inculte ou cnne, non non ce n'est pas une allusion à toi Rachel jt'assure!). ET surtout REVIEWS !!


	3. Plage et Soleil

La douleur d'être violée

Auteur original: Hermi20

Titre original: El dolor de ser violada

Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à Hermi20,cependant la traduction est à moi. Bien sur Hermi20 m'a donnée sa permission afin que je traduise cette fic.

Traductrice: Dragonia Malfoy

L'ID de la fic original est: 1931700

Le rating est M, et la fiction finie comporte 15 chapitres.

chapitre 3: plage et soleil

Hermione un peu intimidée, se leva de l'endroit qu'elle occupait, et se rapprocha de l'entrée de la maison pour attraper sa malle et ses affaires, Remus l'aida. Harry la suivit du regard.

Sirius s'approcha de Harry rapidement pour lui susurrer en riant : - Tu es content hein? Une semaine avec la fille que tu aimes coquin...

Harry l'écarta en disant.- Ne dit pas de bêtise Sirius!

-Tu as dit quelque chose? Demanda Hermione étonnée de voir Sirius bizarre et Harry nerveux.

-Non rien, contesta son ami, avec les joues incendiées.

-Remus accompagne la dans la pièce qui est en face de celle de Harry, ordonna Sirius en regardant Remus avec un sourire complice.

-Allons-y Hermine, guida t-il avec un clin d'oeil à son ami.

Ils montèrent l'escalier, Harry rejoignit le groupe qui voulait voir la chambre que son amie allait occupée.

Harry s'avança vers Hermione, qui souriait. Jusqu'à se qu'ils arrivent à la chambre des invités, Remus laissa la-bas les valises d' Hermione et se dirigea vers les deux.

-Bien Hermione, tu dormiras ici j'espère que la chambre sera agréable pour toi.

-C'est parfait, contesta Hermione avec un sourire, en regardant de tout les côtés.

-Bon, Harry va te montrer sa chambre et un peu l'étage du dessous ok? Dit Remus en sortant de la chambre, à tout à l'heure je vais avec Sirius.

Remus ferma la porte en laissant Harry et Hermione seuls.

-C'est chouette, ta maison Harry, je ne l'espérais pas ainsi... Confessa Hermione en se plaçant.

-Oui, c'est parfait,conclu celui ci, menu d'aujourd'hui, quel surprise m'avez vous réservez hein? et quel surprise de savoir que tu vas me tenir compagnie.

-Je vois quel succès la surprise t'as faite, je suis contente, Dit Hermione dans un petit rire.

-Ne ris pas allons, viens par ici, Dit Harry en tendant sa main.

Hermione rougit et lui prit la main qu'il lui tendait. Harry nota qu'elle était rouge, et la mena pour voir sa chambre.

Harry la mena dans sa chambre, qui était de la même taille qu'elle mais d'une autre couleur.

-La vue est impressionnante hein? Demanda Harry, en la menant regarder par la fenêtre.

-Oui c'est très beau...susurra Hermione, alors qu'elle regardait Harry qu'elle n'avait jamais regardé d'aussi près, elle rougit et s'aperçut alors qu'ils étaient seul dans la chambre de son meilleur ami, qui était un adolescent de quinze ans très développé et qui avait un fort instinct.

-Nous y allons? Demanda Hermione.

-Comme tu veux, contesta Harry sans pudeur à être ici seul avec elle.

Ils descendirent dans la salle à manger, ou ils dînèrent avec Remus et Sirius, en bavardant avec animation.

Après ils remontèrent dans leur chambre chacun, pour se mettre à l'aise.

-Je te laisse prendre ta douche Herm, que l'eau soie chaude, moi aussi je vais me doucher, dit Harry.

-Ok. Contesta Hermione en restant dans sa chambre.

Hermione se mit dans la salle de bain, et se dénuda pour se mettre sous la douche.

La douche avait un shampoing avec une odeur de fraise, et un gel douche à l'odeur de pêche, avec plusieurs savonnettes parfumées.

Il semblait que Sirius s'était chargé de les achetés.

Hermione commença à se laver, pendant qu'elle frottait son corps fin avec le gant savonneux et sa chevelure frisé elle commença à penser justement à Harry.

-Il a aussi changé...il est beaucoup plus grand et fort qu'il y' a deux mois, ses cheveux indomptables et noirs me rende folle, m'ébranle quand le bout de ses doigts m'effleure la peau,mmmmm...(NdT : sa devient chaud!)

Hermione s'étreigna, fermant les yeux et fit un bond.(NdT: pourquoi est-ce qu'elle saute? j'ai rien pigé XD)

-Mais que dis-tu Hermione, Harry est ton meilleur ami, tu ne peux pas penser de telles choses...

Hermione s'arrêta et s'essora les cheveux.

Harry aussi, dans la douche de sa chambre pensait aussi beaucoup à Hermione pendant qu'il s'essorait ses cheveux noirs mouillés.

-Je ne peux pas croire que Hermione se soit convertie en la femme qu'elle est aujourd'hui, elle est réellement précieuse...mais que crois-tu Harry? C'est ta meilleure amie, à part que tu ne prétendrais penser que Hermione allait être une petite fille toute la vie non?

Pendant ce temps, à l'étage du dessous, Remus mettait la vaisselle dans l'évier et Sirius commençait à les laver.

-S'était une bonne idée, que nous invitions Hermione à passer ici l'été tu ne crois pas?

-Oui.

-Ainsi elle fera de la compagnie à Harry, le pauvre l'aurait mal vécu...

Sirius regarda Remus, laissant l'évier de côté, le regardant avec malice:

-Mais Remus tu sais bien déjà que c'est ce que nous essayons de faire que ça se passe bien non?

Remus rit : -Bien sur, que Harry se rende compte de ses sentiments pour Hermione, juste comme ce que nous faisions pour James avec Lily.

-Exacte, c'est grâce à nous qui faisions que le mariage se produise et que Lily s'avoue qu'elle aimait James et lui pareil, si nous n'avions pas mit notre art matrimonial Lily aurait été avec Severus...

-Hey tais-toi! Grogna avec dégoût Remus.

-Bien cher ami, à l'amour entre ces deux tourtereaux, trinqua Sirius avec une coupe pleine de savon.

-À eux! Rit Remus en partageant.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione qui était sorti de la douche, séchait sa crinière et enfila une chemise. Elle fouilla dans sa malle en cherchant quelque chose.

-Oh! J'ai besoin peigne...Je vais en demander un à Harry.

Hermione se leva et alla avec rapidité dans la chambre de Harry, elle entra sans toquer puisqu'elle était ouverte et ...

-Harry as-tu un..., mais Hermione ne pu continuer, parce que sa vue s'arrêta soudain sur ce garçon là qui était en face complètement nu.

Harry, récemment sorti de la douche, de dos qui laissait voir un beau cul que Hermione aimait regardé.

Harry se tourna avec avidité, celui ci se couvrit avec ses mains ses parties rapidement et totalement surpris.

-Hermione! toi ici? Le jeune chercha vite quelque chose pour cacher son corps attractif et bronzé.

Hermione baissa ses yeux et passa par toutes les couleurs.

-Excuse moi Harry! Je n'essayais pas de, je venais pour un peigne et...

Hermione regarda Harry qui la contemplait en espérant ce qu'elle allait dire, mais Hermione qui avait totalement honte sorti le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait de la-bas, jusque sa chambre.

Harry flippa.

-Attends Herm! Le peigne que?, mon dieu...Dit Harry avec les yeux dans le vide.

Hermione pour sa part s'enferma dans sa chambre avec honte et se jeta dans son lit, elle était pensive et d'un coup dit : -mais quel cul!

Harry dans sa chambre se remémorait se qui était fini de se passer, ensuite sa porte de sa chambre tourna pour s'ouvrir et Harry se fit peur à la pensée que ça pouvait être de nouveau Hermione et se couvrit.

Mais se n'était pas Hermione, s'était Sirius qui venait lui dire bonne nuit.

-Ha Sirius, c'est toi...heureusement...

-Bien sur que c'est moi, je viens te souhaiter bonne nuit, mais que fais-tu nu et pourquoi es-tu effrayé de cette façon, tu es pale...Analysa Sirius.

Harry en profita pour mettre son caleçon et se sécher un peu ses cheveux.

-Non pour rien, c'est que tu vois...il m'est arrivé quelque chose de très drôle...

-Qui est? Demanda intéressé Sirius en imaginant se qu'il y avait à voir avec Hermione.

-Ben je finissais de sortir de la douche et j'étais nu quand...Hermione est entrée dans ma chambre pour m'emprunter un peigne et m'a vu...

Sirius se mit à rire, Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou se mettre à rougir comme une tomate.

-Pauvre Hermione...Dit Harry peiné, j'aurais super honte à sa place...

-Haha pauvre? Harry mon dieu elle aura adoré t'avoir vu ainsi...quel cadeau pour une femme...

-Ne dit pas ça Sirius, Hermione n'est pas amoureuse de moi, ni moi d'elle non plus...Susurra Harry avec une voix basse et entrecoupée.

Sirius pensa : lui déjà, ne me passe pas de pommade...(NdT : j'ai pas compris le contexte donc si quelqu'un le lit en espagnol et qu'il le sais dite le moi !)

-Enfin bon Harry, bonne nuit et...rêve bien hahaha...

Sirius lui donna un bisou et sorti de la chambre. Harry pour sa part se jeta dans son lit et se mit à méditer.

-Il y' a Hermione...Harry soupira et sourit, que m'arrive t-il avec toi hein? Harry ferma les yeux et rit en se souvenant de la scène précédente, du visage d' Hermione colorée qu'il avait vu en voyant son corps nu à lui, et s'endormit en pensant à elle.

Il commença à faire jour dans la demeure de Sirius, le soleil apparu, très chaleureux, Sirius commença à donner plusieurs coup sur le dos de Harry qui était endormi.

-Allons l'endormi! Lève toi, que t'ai ton autre surprise...! Criait Sirius, pendant que Remus levait avec la baguette toutes les persiennes ce qui fit entrer dans les chambres la lumière du soleil.

Harry grogna : -Je veux dormir!

-Très bien, nous avons des problèmes avec celui là...bien plan numéro deux...

Et Sirius se lança à faire des chatouilles à Harry qui réussi seulement à lui donner un coup de pied dans la figure.

-Putain! Grogna Sirius.

Harry se mit un oreiller sur la tête et se couvrit avec les draps.

Remus s'approcha et jeta un jet d'eau sur Harry qui poussa un cri et se leva d'un seul coup.

-Vous êtes fous ou quoi?

-Le plan numéro trois a fonctionné, rit Remus.

Harry se lava et se sécha la figure pleine d'eau pendant que Remus et Sirius riait comme des fous.

-Quel blagueur messieurs...Il se dit qu'ils étaient toujours les voyous les plus coquins de Poudlard...

-Allons ne te plains pas et met ceci, dit Remus en lui tendant un maillot de bain.

-Et ça? c'est pour quoi? Demanda Harry en regardant le vêtement avec méfiance.

-Pour te le mettre sur la tête que crois tu? contesta Sirius en se moquant de lui.

-Haha merci bien ...

-C'est une plaisanterie, afluixa maduixa...(NdT : c'est un dicton catalan en Espagne mais je ne sais pas ce que sa veut dire...)

Harry se poussa, encore étonné ( pour qui est ceci? pensait-il ) et fit attention à la porte il n'était pas nécessaire que Hermione arrive à ce moment là.

Bien sur, Hemione arriva mais quelques minutes après que Harry se soit vêtu. Il ne paraissait pas avoir aussi honte que la dernière fois. Elle portait un vêtement à bretelle et un cours jeans de plage.

Harry pu s'apercevoir qu'elle avait des jambes très jolie et épilées.

-Salut Harry! salua celle ci, comment était ta nuit? Près à aller à la plage?

Harry regarda Sirius: -Plage? Nous allons aller à la plage?

-Bien sur! N'es tu jamais allé à la plage Harry, sa va être l'heure tu ne crois pas? Ron et ses frères Fred, Georges et Ginny seront là-bas avec madame Weasley, ainsi que nous devons déjà y aller.

Harry flippa et s'enthousiasma: -Ron y va? Qu'attendons nous, allons y!

Ils finirent de ranger, s'était très divertissant pour Harry de voir Sirius et Remus avec des shorts de plage et bavardant comme de authentiques moldus.

Ils étaient dans le bus, pour lequel Hermione et Harry les guidaient et disaient comment aller dans le bus.

Les moldus étaient en train de regarder les deux adultes avec des visages curieux, c'est que Sirius et Remus étaient très bizarrement vêtus.

-C'est cette station! Dit Hermione, ici c'est la plage où nous attende les Weasley.

Hermione était celle qui les guidaient puisqu'elle était la fille unique de moldus.

Ils descendirent du bus et les quatre, Harry et Hermione ensemble étaient dans la première file en se mettant sur le sable fin de la plage en recherchant quelques têtes rousses.

-Tu les voit Herm? Demanda Harry en cherchant.

-Herm? Demanda Hermione en le regardant surprise. Tu ne m'as jamais appelé Herm...

Harry lui sourit. -Aujourd'hui si, c'est parce que...je ne sais pas...je t'apprécie beaucoup...toi non?

Hermione sourit aussi. -Non je t'apprécie, mais jamais tu ne m'as appelé ainsi, tu m'as surprise.

Harry baissa la tête et la regarda avec ses yeux vert, lui touchant le bout du nez.

-Ne m'as tu pas surpris toi, quand tu m'as embrassé à King Cross...Regarde là-bas c'est Ron!

Et Harry partit en courant jusqu' un garçon roux qui était sans chemise et avec un maillot orange de dos à côté d'un rocher.

-Ron! cria Harry en lui faisant peur par derrière.

Ron sursauta et se retourna pour voir Harry.

-Harry mec! Quel peur! Nous nous revoyons enfin de nouveau hein? Où sont les autres?

-Là ils arrivent...

Second après Sirius, Hermione et Remus arrivèrent jusqu'à eux. Et une minute plus tard après les signes de Ron, madame Weasley, Ginny, Fred et Georges arrivèrent jusqu'au groupe.

-Bonjour! Salua la mère de Ron, cela vous convient si nous nous mettons ici? Demanda t-elle à Remus et Sirius.

-Pourquoi pas? Allons Remus aide-moi avec le parasol, pendant que Harry et Ron iront joué avec Fred et Georges pour aller dans l'eau.

Alors que Hermione et Ginny s'installèrent pour prendre le soleil.

Ginny, qui était en maillot rouge jouait avec ses cheveux et Hermione avec un bikini bleu se regardaient face à face.

-Et bien Herm? Tout va bien avec Harry dans sa maison...? Demanda Ginny intéressée.

-Tu ne vas pas le croire, j'ai vu Harry nu! Bien sur de derrière mais je l'ai vu! Susurra Hermione avec émotion.

Ginny la regarda avec des yeux rond en disant : -Quel chance!

C'est vrai? Fait chié quel chance...Harry est puissant...Dit Ginny en regardant le garçon (Harry) qui se jetait à l'eau avec Ron et les jumeaux avec des cris.

-Bien oui...Dit Hermione avec une voix haute, même si elle ne prétendait pas avoir finit de le découvrir avant Ginny.

-Herm? Tu as dis que...excuse moi mais toi aussi tu es amoureuse de Harry,S'exclama Ginny sans contrôler le ton de sa voix.

-Shhhh! Hermione lui ferma la bouche. Oui,oui! Tu m'as découverte, mais s'il te plaît Ginny ne dit rien.

-Depuis quand...? Demanda Ginny avec un regard triste.

Harmione l'observa fixement. - Depuis...toujours...je l'aime Ginny, je l'aime.

-Je croyais que tu aimais mon frère...Susurra Ginny en se mettant sur le dos face au sol, pour que Hermione ne voit pas sa tristesse, mais celle ci s'en aperçu.

-Ne t'en préoccupe pas Ginny, je ne vais rien avoir avec Harry...Lui ne va jamais m'aimer...

Ginny l'observa et Hermione aussi triste se plaça pareil que Ginny sur le sol et sans rien commenter de plus en prenant le soleil.

Madame Weasley parlait avec Sirius et Remus, et les garçons finissaient de projeter quelques choses...

-Bien à la une, Harry et moi pour Hermione, Dit Fred.

-Et Ron, toi et moi pour Ginny, Conclut Georges.

-Bien, dirent Harry et Ron mort de rire.

-Un, deux et trois allez! Allez! Cria Fred et il sortirent en courant jusque les serviettes ou les filles prenaient le soleil.

Fred et Harry prirent Hermione.

-Mais que faites-vous? Cria celle ci quand Fred la saisie par les pieds et entre lui et Harry la traînèrent jusque dans l'eau.

Ginny aussi criait Ron et Georges la portèrent en sac à patate, mais Hermione résistait.

-Laissez-moi, bande de fous! Vous n'allez pas pouvoir avec moi, gigotait celle là.

Mais Hermione se raidit instinctivement dans le moment que Harry sans le vouloir et presque sans s'en rendre compte la saisie en dessous de la poitrine, pour la porter à l'eau pendant que Fred la prenait au poids.

Hermione fit cas de son instinct de femme et s'amusa du moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'eau ou Fred la poussa pour que Harry et elle tombent et Hermione tomba sur Harry pendant que Ron et Georges les jetaient dans l'eau.

Hermione restait en regardant les yeux de Harry, et Harry frémit en sentant son amie aussi près et la lâcha.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

Fred fit noyée Hermione et celle ci se défendit et le lui fit.

Ron et Harry riaient. Ginny se rapprocha de Harry et avec beaucoup de culot le noya avec elle aussi.

Hermione les vit et le senti fatal, quand Ron lui lança de l'eau, elle lui donna un coup.

-Laisse moi Ron fait chié! Cria Hermione en les surprenant tous.

-Mais Hermione, je t'ai seulement lancé de l'eau...Dit Ron.

Mais Hermione très jalouse sorti de l'eau, Fred et Georges sifflaient alors qu'ils étaient en train de fixé le physique de Hermione.

-Hermione Granger est assez bonne cette année...Rit Georges.

Ginny était gêné et Harry senti un noeud se former dans son estomac en voyant combien ils avaient raison, il ne pouvait plus laisser regarder Hermione et se préoccupa d'elle.

Hermione se remit sous le parasol, et fâchée s'asseya.

-Hermione que t'arrive t-il ma chérie? Demanda madame Weasley.

-Rien, Contesta Hermione fâchée, je vais de nouveau prendre le soleil.

Molly s'arrêta sans attendre la réaction de la jeune fille, pendant que Sirius lançait un regard complice à Remus.

Hermione s'allongea sur sa serviette sur le ventre avec beaucoup de place, une petite larme tomba de son oeil miel.

Quelques minutes après Hermione nota des mains chaudes qui s'étaient apposée sur son dos.

-Ron laisse-moi! Cria Hemione.

-Je ne suis pas Ron...Je suis Harry...Susurra Harry apeuré, je m'inquiétais pour toi...

-Harry...hein? Tu n'as pas besoin de t' inquiété, retourne avec Ron, avec les jumeaux et avec Ginny sans blague...Dit Hermione, avec un certain ton en disant Ginny.

-Non, sa ne m'intéresse pas, tu sais quoi? Je veux prendre le soleil ici à tes côtés, mais avant je vais te mettre de la crème solaire tu ne vas pas avoir de coups de soleil...

Hermione ne se plaignit pas et laissa Harry qui mettrait et frotterait la crème sur le dos, en mourant de plaisir.

Harry frôlait le dos doux et bronzé de Hermione, sans pudeur bien que plusieurs fois il ait envie de défaire le bikini de Hermione, en pensée elle voulait plus que jamais s'emparer de lui.

À ce moment là une ombre les recouvrit. Harry leva le regard pour arriver à observer un jeune de peau très blanche mais musclée et de cheveux blond platine.

-Malfoy? Demanda Harry.

-Oui mon cher Potter j'étais par ici, quand je t'ai vu et j'ai décidé de finir voir comment pouvais être un sang mêlé comme toi serait capable de mettre de la crème à une pareille femme, Potter ces choses là sont pour les gens comme...moi.

Malfoy alla séparer Harry, pour toucher cette "jeune femme", quand Harry lui donna un coup de poing, mais ne le réussit pas, Hermione qui avait écouté Malfoy se retourna, leva ses lunettes de soleil et regarda avec dégoût Malfoy.

-Tu ne vas pas oser me toucher Malfoy? Susurra Hermione avec dégoût.

Malfoy hallucina, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que cette jeune femme était Hermione, cette sale sang de bourbe qui lui faisait dégoût.

-Toi? Granger...Malfoy halluciné la regarda de bas en haut en la mangeant avec le regard surtout ses seins, cause pour laquel Harry s'affaissa et sans aucune grâce.

-Oui c'est moi! Laisse Harry en paix si tu ne veux pas que j' appel Sirius et Remus...

Malfoy laissa son regard sur les seins de Hermione, quand il entendit ces noms.

-Black et Lupin sont ici? Demanda Malfoy avec un accent de peur dans sa voix.

-Oui alors vas t-en...ordonna Harry avec fureur.

Dans ce moment arrivèrent jusqu'à eux, Ron et les deux autres garçons, Ginny regarda mal Hermione.

-C'est ça, vas t-en Malfoy si tu ne veux pas que nous les appelions, Dit Ron, qui avait entendu les dernières phrases des deux.

Malfoy les regarda tous avec dégoût, moins Hermione qu'il mangeait presque.

-Bien...nous nous reverrons à Poudlard...j'y vais...Susurra t-il.

Malfoy s'en alla, et Harry le regarda avec le même que le reste.

-Allons-y avec les plus âgés...Proposa Georges.

-Oui, Acquiescèrent (NdT : il est dur ce mot !) ceux ci, ils se levèrent pour aller jusqu'au parasol, ou Molly et les deux hommes rangeaient le parasol, et il y allèrent.

-Harry? Dit Ron dans l'oreille de celui ci.

-Oui? demanda Harry.

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est rare, que Malfoy n'ait pas insulté Hermione, et que...il l'ai regardé...de cette façon...comme avec luxure? Commenta inquiet Ron.

Harry le regarda avec sécurité. - Si, je m'en suis rendu compte et... je n'aime pas du tout ça Ron, je n'aime pas ça...

Ils s'habillèrent, Harry, Hermione, Sirius et Remus se turent pour aller jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Les Weasley leurs dirent au-revoir pour partir jusqu'au terrier, quand Ginny alla dire au revoir à Hermione elle lui dit à l'oreille : - Regarde Herm, tu peux voir que tout les garçons du monde bavent pour toi, pour ton physique, pour ta beauté, Malfoy inclus mais...

La jeune regarda Hermione dans les yeux, qui était inquiète.

-Pour aucun motif, je vais te laisser obtenir Harry Hermione, je m'excuse mais Harry sera à moi et je ne vous laisserais jamais ensemble...

À SUIVRE...

Voilà je suis fière de moi, j'ai traduis le chapitre 3 avant la date que je m'étais fixée...donc bravo moi! J'espère qu'il voudra dire quelque chose parce que comme je le répète je découvre l'histoire presque en même temps que vous...

J'espère que vous allez me laisser des REVIEWS, parce que je vois qu'on me lit mais personne ne me dit si je traduis bien, ou si vous trouvez que l'histoire est nulle... Dans ce cas là je vais ralentir les publications, ou je finirais par carrément arrêter...

Réponse aux reviews:

Shaïna: merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ma chérie, sa m'aide...

Aurélie Malfoy: merci infiniment de me suivre depuis le début, j'espère te revoir bientôt !

Diandra: merci pour ta franchise, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.


	4. attention ! ceci n'est pas un chap

Soorry c'est pas un nouveau chapitre,je voulais juste vous prévenir que j'allais commencer le chapitre 4 dès la semaine prochaine vu que j'aurais fini les cours ! XD

je voulais aussi vous donné l'adresse d'un forum qui regrouperas les fanfictions que vous aimez le plus, ainsi que des fictions publiée directement dessus.

Attention, nous n'avons pas la prétention de dire que ce sont nos fictions, ce sera celle que l'on à lu et que l'on aura beaucoup aimé sur ou sur un autre site.

Donc des recommandations en gros... bref, l'adresse est http : (deux slash)happy-fic (point) forumsactifs (point) com Apparemment il y'a des problemes avec l'adresse, je la met sur ma bio donc allez voir !

Je vous conseille vivement de vous y inscrire et de proposer des fictions, cela pourrait etre également un bon lancement pour ceux/celle qui n'ont pas trop de visites ou review.

L'avantage c'est que c'est en français donc il est plus facile de publier !


End file.
